Detalle
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Había detalles en los que la mayoría de las personas no se fijaban, pero que eran errores demasiado obvios. Near descubrió uno que él mismo había cometido. Near/Mello  amistad, romance, tómenselo como quieran


quiero aclara que este fic es todo culpa de Deny-chan... si tu, te estoy señalando! ò_ó la idea me vino con un dato que me pasó ella ^^U espero que les gutse :D

Death note no es mio duh! (de serlo, mello le habria pateado el trasero a near y re habría burlado de Light en su cara 8D)

* * *

><p><strong>.::DETALLE::.<strong>

Aquella idea no se le iba de la cabeza. Por más que tratase de alejarla, se volvía a acercar, como si su único propósito fuese atormentarlo en el momento que menos lo necesitaba. De hecho, nunca lo necesitaba, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que... el punto era que se sentía acosado, acosado por un pensamieto, pensamiento que involucraba a cierta persona que iba de la mano con aquel estúpido pensamiento y... Y ya ni sabía qué era lo que realmente pensaba. Todo era tan confuso. ¿Se suponía que eso significaba ser humano? Porque después de todo, él podía ser mejor, más inteligente y bla bla bla en todo lo que la gente se le ocurriese decir y pensar, pero su propia humanidad quedaría siempre intacta.

Su mano permaneció estática por un momento, sujetando en el aire aquel acostumbrado mechón de cabello blanco, pensando. Pero su mente no se quería aclarar, no podía simplemente ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más fría y lo peor es que aquello aectaba a todo lo demás, como una enfermedad contagiosa que se propaga con el contacto. La verdad es que hace tanto que no podía pensar con la cabeza fría, por más que le gustaría y de verdad... Y nunca llegaba a odiarlo, al final siempre se descubría pensando que aquel calor en su cuerpo a fin de cuentas se sentía bien, hasta que recordaba que todo era solo ficción.

Se sentía cansado. Paseó la mirada por la estancia del centro de la SPK, viéndose solo. No quedaba ni una sola persona, nadie quien le preguntase qué era lo que le pasaba. Y sentía de pronto otra vez frío, pero no un frío que le gustase, no aquel al cual ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Sentía por primera vez la soledad de manera patente, ya sin escapatoria, sin manera de negar que no era tan agradable como parecía. _Que no le afectaba.._. Supo en ese momento que su vida había perdido demasiadas cosas importantes, pero recordó de nuevo que todas esas cosas eran una sola.

_Mello_

Su mente era un desorden, como si un torbellino hubiese pasado sin piedad por ahí, dejando todo patas arriba. Debía entonces imaginarse que aquel torbellino era la muerte del susodicho rubio y el fin del caso de Kira. Era ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había un vacío presente y que todo se había esfumado. Era como si todo lo que valía se hubiese ido por el caño. Recordó entonces que todavía algo quedaba, por más insignificante, y fue porque vio en el suelo tiradas dos figuritas. Las tomó, casi con cuidado, una en cada mano, y reconoció al instante a dos personas. Eran L y Mello. Alzó primero la mano izquierda, observando el pequeño adefesio que representaba a su predesor, fijándose que realmente no se había tomado su tiempo para la creación de quel muñeco. Era feo. Luego observó a Mello o mejor dicho, la miniatura de este con todos sus detalles. Era realmente un mini Miha...

_Mihael_

Dejó caer al suelo el títere de L, alzando la mano derecha, en la cual sujetaba a Mello. Buscó un ángulo en el que la tenue luz del lugar le permitiese observar con mayor detenimiento aquella réplica de lo que alguna vez había sido su rival. Rivales... Aquella palabra le parecía ahora un término de lo más absurdo, como si hubiese estado peleando todo el tiempo con un hermano, cuya pérdida ahora lamentaba en silencio. Posó un dedo de su mano libre sobre la pequeña cabeza rubia de plástico y la deslizó hasta acariciar la corta extensión que suponía el cabello de Mello. Escrutó el rostro del muñequín, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese. Todo estaba ahí, detallado. Inclusive los ojos pintados con el tono azul exacto. Se asombró de sí mismo, dándose por primera vez cuenta que se le había pasado algo tan obvio. Temió por que alguien más sí lo hubiese notado antes que él. Posiblemente Rester o Gevanni... ¿Tal vez Halle? Por un momento pensó que era más probable que ella se hubiese percatado de algo que indicase que _tal vez_ a Near Mello le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Podía ser que sí, podía ser que no. Quien sabe...

Giró la figurilla y luego la dejó roda sobre la plama de su mano, para luego volver a tomarla como antes. Observó el rosario, y lo delineó. Sonrió al ver de nuevo la barra de chocolate a medio comer y luego se mordió el labio inferior, olvidando por un momento su mechón de pelo.

A un par de metros de donde se encontraba sentado, se hallaba tirado su propio muñeco. Avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el pedazo de plástico que estaba rodeado por más figuritas similares. Hizo a un lado a Kira y a Misa y se tomó a sí mismo. Alzó su muñeco co una mano y a Mello con la otra, dejándolos a la misma altura. Luego miró hacia atrás, donde había dejado a L tirado.

Se paró y avanzó encorvado hacia donde se encontraba tirado el muñeco más feo de su colección. Lo observó, ahí en el suelo, y luego volvió a observar a las dos figuras que sujetaba ahora ocn la mano derecha.

"Pero juntos, nosotros superamos a L..."

"Elle ya no está. Mihael tampoco..."

"y solo queda Nate"

_Aunque la verdad era que no le interesaba si L estaba o no._

Porque al final, él era en ese aspecto solo un humano más. Un humano que había sido dejado atrás.

* * *

><p>Bueeeee... cortito, no? ^^ bueno, explico lo que deny-chan me dijo :D segun uno de los creadores de death note, near no quería a L, y por eso su muñequito (esos miñequitos con los que explicaba todo) lo hizo eo, pero con el de Mello se tomó su tiempo, dándose el lujo de detalles como la cicatriz, un chocolate, el rosario, etc... y bueno, se me ocurrio esto ;)<p> 


End file.
